Bella Notte (song)
Bella Notte is a romantic love song from the movie Lady and the Tramp. The song is sung by Tony (George Givot) and Joe (Bill Thompson) while Lady and Tramp eat spaghetti together on a moonlight romance date. The song has gone to become the most iconic, romantic love song and scene from the film and a treasured Disney favorite. It is covered by Carlos Ponce and Joy Enriquez in the end credits for Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Opening version This is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte. So take the love of your loved one, You'll need it about this time. To keep from falling like a star, When you make that dizzy climb! For this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! On this lovely bella notte! Original version Tony: Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte. Side by side with your loved one, You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, When the one you love is near! For this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! Chorus: This is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte. Side by side with your loved one, You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, When the one you love is near! For this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! Joy Enriquez and Carlos Ponce's version This is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte. So take the love of your loved one, You'll need it about this time. To keep from falling like a star, When you make that dizzy climb! For this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! This is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte. Side by side with your loved one, You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, When the one you love is near! For this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! On this lovely bella notte! Steve Tyrell's version This is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte. So take the love of your loved one, You'll need it about this time. To keep from falling like a star, When you make that dizzy climb! For this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! (instrumental) So take the love of your loved one, You'll need it about this time. To keep from falling like a star, When you make that dizzy climb! Content, bella notte! On this lovely bella notte! Trivia *"Bella Notte" literally means "beautiful night" in Italian. *Originally, Walt Disney did not want to include the famous spaghetti kiss scene, but his storyboard artist produced beautiful storyboards for the scene; and Walt was so in love with them that he decided to let the scene be in the film. *The spaghetti scene is used again in the 1-hour Phineas and Ferb special, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, when Buford and Baljeet are in the Sun-Beater 3000 during "Bouncin' Around the World", except Buford splashes the spaghetti on Baljeet's head. *The spaghetti scene was also parodied in the Recess episode "Kurst the Not So Bad", but with Mikey and Kurst. *The Gravity Falls episode "The Time Traveler's Pig" has Mabel Pines and Waddles parodying the scene with a pizza slice. *The name "Bella Notte" appears as the name of a restaurant in Enchanted. *"Bella Notte" is the first Disney song to be used on the teen musical comedy-drama TV series, Glee; the second being "Let It Go" from Frozen. *"Bella Notte" is remade included music video performed by Steve Tyrell is included from 2006 Platinum Edition issue and 2012 Diamond Edition. Category:Songs Category:Lady and the Tramp Songs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Songs